What'd you forget?
by linnell
Summary: PreRentfic- my retirement ended early. This is a quick one-shot that I wrote in about 30 minutes. But I'm pleased. Let me know what you think.


**A/N:So I came out of retirement very quickly.I was listening to RENT with Chad as Roger and the way he spoke that line, made me think that this was a common occurrence with Mark.It led to this story.**

Mark can never just leave.He always forgets something, whether it is his camera, wallet, to tell me a message.I can almost time it.He walks downstairs, walks to the corner, and then, suddenly recalls what he forgot.It had become a joke in the loft.We called it, 'pulling a Mark'.

One night, Mark was 'pulling a Mark' for the third time.He had just found out that Maureen cheated on him.Again.He went to film.He left his camera.He left again; and then decided he wanted his jacket and scarf.Another round.Now he was back, whining to me that he didn't want to go out alone.

"Come on Roger, I really don't want to see her.Just come out with me."

"Then don't go where she will be."I set my guitar on the table and walked away from him.  
"But I promised her I'd film her performance."His whine was beginning to grate on me.

"Mark, don't be an idiot.She fucked some other guy, you don't owe her shit."

"Yeah, but…" The lock on the door starting to jiggle interrupted him. April walked in, looking completely serious, and with one thing on her mind."Since when does she have a key?"April shot Mark a dirty look.

"Since I gave her mine.Not that it is any of your business."I looked at her, and she nodded. She got the stuff.Now I just needed to get Mark out of the loft."Look, go film.Get out of here for a while.Just stay away from Maureen."

"What, did she cheat on you again?"April asked as she headed into my room.She shook her head toward the bedroom, to tell me to follow, and I nodded in agreement.

"No… not exactly.I guess technically we were broken up."

"Right, sure you were.Just because she knew she was going to hook up with that guy."April shut the door, and I knew she wasn't waiting for me.She was craving it more than me.Knowing that it was here, I could feel my veins ache.I needed to get Mark out of the house."Just go, ok?"

I said that with too much desperation.Mark picked up on it."Why?What's going on?"

"Nothing.I just think you need to get out of the house."I quickly cover as I try and push him towards the door.

"You and April have something planned?"He raised his eyebrows as he inquired.

"Uh…" Did he know?I thought we had been so careful.

"A night alone.In this place?Are the two of you high?"Interesting choice of words.

"Yeah, we want to be alone."I smiled at him, "Sorry."

"No problem.I'll make myself scarce."He opened the door, "Have fun!"He grinned, "Behave yourselves!"With that, he was out the door.

I quickly waltzed across the loft to my room, pulling my long sleeved shirt over my head in the process.Sure enough, April was lying flat on her back, obviously high.I sat on the bed, took the needle and started slapping my arm trying to find a vein.It was getting harder to find places."So baby, is this good stuff?"

"Uh-huh."She mumbled.

"I never thought he was going to leave.I don't fucking know how he deals with her."

"She fucks him."April rolled over to her stomach, her eyes still mostly closed."He'd stay with anyone who would give it up."

"No, Mark's not like that.He's a good guy, and he cares about her."I find a good vein and grab the needle.I fill it with the heroin, "Christ, I need this."

"Then just do it and stop talking about Mark."I leaned over and kissed her, and then inserted the needle into my vein.I felt the warm rush as I slowly hit the plunger.

Just then, the front door opened.I looked up and realized I never shut the bedroom door.I froze for a second as I met Mark's gaze.I looked down at the needle still in my arm.I pulled it out and walked into the living room."Mark, I can explain."But I couldn't.The numbing had already started and my brain was quickly becoming cloudy.Besides, he saw me.

He just stared at me.His face fell.He looked so sad.This small framed young man, clutching his camera to his side.I always told him he would get carded until he was fifty.But at that moment, he didn't look like a kid anymore."I… uh… forgot my scarf… again.I… didn't… mean…" He grabbed his scarf and shook his head."Yeah…" He walked out the door.I stood there, trying to focus on what happened, but not wanting to let the heroin go to waste.

"Roger!Come here, baby."I turned around and went back into the bedroom.I shut the door behind me.


End file.
